I'm Sorry
by Pixelfun26
Summary: As a nightguard witnesses his final moments, he doesn't realize that he's being watched... [One-Shot]


**This is a bit of a sad story that popped into my head a few weeks ago. I might do a crossover based off of it... u.u**

FNaF FNaF FNaF FNaF

Gorvin sipped his coffee nervously, sifting through the security footage. _Crap, Chica's in the East Hall corner,_ he thought, quickly turning the light on outside the East Door. As the light sputtered and flickered on and off, Chica's head could easily be seen in the hall window.

Cursing, Gorvin slammed his fist on the 'Close Door' button, effectively shutting Chica out. He scowled. _Why am I doing this? I should've left after day one. Why am I still here?_

Gorvin quickly checked the light on the West Door. The animatronics hardly ever went for both doors at once, but it never hurt to be careful. After all, he was stuck here 'till six. Nothing. The young man checked the cams again.

Foxy had his head out of the curtains, giving his own version of a smile. It was just plain creepy, in Gorvin's opinion. _I swear; these...things...are just plain demented!_

He flipped to cam 1a. There was Freddy, looking straight at him. _Dang, that's creepy._ Suddenly, the signal was interrupted. When the cam came back online, Freddy was gone. _Crapcrapcrapcrap! Mike told me he doesn't move until night three! It's only night two!_

Shaking his head, Gorvin returned to the reality outside of his thoughts. Putting down the tablet, Gorvin checked the East Door, turning on the light. Thankfully, Chica was gone. Opening the door again, albeit reluctantly, Gorvin checked the power left in the building. _Dang, Mike was right. This place does run on double A batteries._

Thirty-three percent at three in the morning. At that moment, Gorvin knew he was going to die tonight. There was absolutely no way that thirty-three percent could last him until six. _Might as well give up now,_ he thought to himself. _At least Mike will know what to put on my gravestone._

The young man smiled bittersweetly to himself, thinking of might be there. _Gorvin Aviator Broomes, killed by Freddy Fazbear by being stuffed in a suit. Now that's one that will have people talking for a while._

Gorvin sighed. _Oh, well. I guess I'll go 'till there's no more power. It would be an honor to have Freddy himself kill me._

Laughing softly in a way that only a man faced with certain death could, Gorvin checked the doors again. Still nothing. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet. Chica had the Dining Area. Freddy had entered the restrooms. Foxy was still in his cove.

Around an hour and several Bonnie attacks later, loud footsteps were heard running down the hallway.

 _Crap,_ Gorvin thought. _I forgot to check on Foxy!_

Quickly, the young man slammed the Left Door shut. Foxy started to bang on it as Gorvin checked the power.

Thirteen percent at four 'o clock.

Gorvin sighed at Foxy continued to bang. _Goodbye, world,_ he thought.

I watched. It was all I could really do these days, unless a nightguard was caught. I hated my existence; hated being powerless to help. Oh, well.

I flickered, my essence blinking out of the world and back again. In the beginning, I had been hopeful. Maybe I could move on. Now, flickering was just annoying.

The guard—I think his name was Govin, not that I really cared anymore—didn't seem too upset at his imminent death. Good. It hurt a lot, watching them attack a scared, defenseless man. At least he would die with honor. The afterlife would be good to him.

Five percent. I could easily see the tablet from my position. I usually went here to think and watch how far the nightguard makes it.

I continued to watch—Govin? Gorvin? Ah, whatever—as he looked into the tablet. I caught a glimpse of Bonnie in the doorway, just waiting for the guard to run out of power.

My position was small, sitting on a high-placed shelf behind the young man. My knees—not that I could feel any part of my body anymore—were tucked to my chest, my hands clasped around them. I hated this.

Three percent. I flickered again. I always seemed to flicker more when one was going to die.

My throat closed. No, think of something else.

Only three people had ever survived the night shift. Jeremy Fitzgerald. Fritz Smith. Mike Schmidt. Out of all of them, Fritz had to be my favorite. Although these three are the only ones noticeable enough to be remembered by me, Jeremy had always been a pansy. Mike had been plain foolhardy; I didn't really like him at all. At least Fritz had the intelligence to leave after night one. I had to give some credit to Jeremy, though. Fighting eleven animatronics at a time was hard. He should've left the restaurant after surviving—Mangle still got him the second day on the dayshift. I hoped he was still alive. Too many people had died due to these attacks.

Zero percent.

The lights dimmed as Freddy's tune began to play. I flickered again. As soon as I was whole—or, as whole as I would ever be—I shoved my fist into my mouth, trying not to cry out as Freddy became visible in the Left Door. He had been my best friend; we had done everything together. Our parents had been fighters, among the strongest in the world. He and I had been among the stronger people, too, before the incident. Now, all of that strength meant nothing.

As the place darkened considerably, a breeze of mist came over me. A blue figure, visible to only me and the others appeared. She was wearing the same outfit as the day of the incident, a plain violet shirt with jean capris. Two purple barrettes held back her chin-length chocolate brown hair. She looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Freddy dragged out the guard. I shrugged, tears pricking my eyes as I watched the scene unfold. She sat down next to me.

"You really shouldn't watch this; we aren't needed until afterwards," she spoke again.

"I can't help it," I replied sadly as the animatronics left. "Why did they have to turn?" My voice had become a sad whisper, laced with pain.

"Not turned," she protested. She was always an optimist. "Twisted. They all see the guards as him."

I stiffened. She was taking a definite risk, mentioning him, the one who had caused the incident and walked away unscathed. The reason why they had turned.

"I wish they hadn't…Become twisted," I stated, giving into her version of events. She stood up, as it was almost time. "Even though we were still, you know, at least we weren't killing people!"

She helped me out of my spot as we walked out of the office. We could have teleported, but walking made us feel more solid.

Tears began to fall out of my eyes. I wiped them off on the sleeve of my ripped gi. She looked at my, pain filling every fiber of what was left of our beings. Even though he was dead, we were still here.

"Why does he get to move on while we're stuck in this place!?" I hardly even realized that I was yelling through the pain. I flickered uncontrollably.

She stopped next to me, knowing that I had made a point. "I don't know," she whispered, looking at the ground, then back to me. "But maybe we're still here because we haven't fulfilled our purpose."

"Maybe," I replied doubtfully. How she could deceive herself into believing that crap, I had no idea. I wiped away a new batch of tears.

We walked on, now in silence. Foxy headed past us, going back to his cove without giving us a second glance. She stiffened for a moment afterwards, then shook herself and continued on. I watched her sympathetically. They had been brother and sister.

We made it to the back room. Sure enough, there was the now-filled Freddy Fazbear suit, lying on the metal table. Sharing a glance, we took our places, preparing for our only job. She flickered.

I took the face, hands pressing on the forehead. She took the heart. If only someone could've done this to us.

"We release you from your death," we chanted in unison.

A mist rose from the body, staying put for a moment, then rising to heaven. I watched it longingly. If only I could join him.

The clocks on the wall signaled six suddenly. Time to go. She left first, flashing me a pained look, then teleported off.

I stood there for a few more minutes, staring at the ceiling. A few tears fell. It was like I was always crying.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the sky. I turned around and walked out of the room.

 **Can you guess which of the characters are canon to an anime?**


End file.
